


Выбор

by Nightblink



Category: Brave (2012), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightblink/pseuds/Nightblink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на WTF 2014.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Выбор

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF 2014.

Джек, прежде чем познакомить её с Рапунцель, долго рассказывал про странную девушку, отказывающуюся выходить из башни, и про её волшебные волосы.

Вообще, после того опыта с ведьмой, Мерида с опаской относилась к магии и старалась отсрочить встречу с новой подругой Джека как можно дольше, но в один прекрасный миг тот все же обманом привел её к башне, а там... А там уже отступать было глупо и недостойно наследницы великого клана. Да и не хотелось давать Джеку лишние поводы для издевок.

Рапунцель и правда оказалась такой, какой её описывал Джек. Хрупкой, нежной, наивной — и, кажется, немного чокнутой, потому что никто в здравом уме не станет всерьез разговаривать с ящерицей.

Еще Джек заранее попросил её даже не заикаться о побеге из башни при Рапунцель.

_— Я пару раз ей предлагал, когда она была помладше, но... Лучше не стоит, — Джек подбросил очередной снежок и кинул его в кролика, которого Мерида собиралась подстрелить. Кролик, разумеется, ускакал в кусты, а Мерида раздраженно стукнула Джека в бок кулаком, жалея, что не может повторить это же, но стрелой._

Самым необъяснимым во всей это ситуации было то, что Рапунцель боялась выходить из башни, но в то же время мечтала об этом. Если второе Мерида еще могла понять, то первое было чем-то совсем... странным. Хотя Рапунцель была немного чокнутой, верно?

_— Слишком опекающая мать, еще похлеще твоей, — кратко объяснил ситуацию Джек, когда Мерида поинтересовалась у него причиной этого страха. — Жуткая ведьма, на самом деле._

_— Неужели даже ты боишься? — засмеялась Мерида, на что Джек лишь пожал плечами._

_— Родителей не выбирают, просто... Её бы вытащить оттуда._

С каждым визитом Мерида узнавала Рапунцель все лучше и лучше, и начала понимать, что Джек был прав. Они должны были вытащить Рапунцель из башни. Здесь, в четырех стенах, она когда-нибудь просто сойдет с ума и начнет говорить не только со своим... хамелеоном, но и с рисунками.

Если еще не разговаривала, конечно – Мерида, если честно, не могла быть ни в чем уверенной, когда дело касалось Рапунцель. Уж слишком странной та была, слишком непохожей на всех, кого она знала прежде.

Когда наступила зима, и Джеку пришлось отлучаться чаще, Мерида начала приходить к Рапунцель сама, потому что однажды осознала, что соскучилась.

В компании Рапунцель даже книги не казались уже такими занудными, поэтому Мерида приносила то, что мама говорила прочитать на досуге, и Рапунцель, словно ребенок, радовалась новым знаниям. Так искренне, что Мерида начала брать с собой не только книги для учебы, но и обычные сборники легенд и преданий, которые могли бы, как ей казалось, быть интересными для Рапунцель.

Мерида не знала, в какой момент поняла, что смех Рапунцель стал для нее одним из самых приятных звуков, а их встречи, раньше бывшие пусть и не тяжкой, но все же обязанностью — самым лучшим развлечением и отдыхом. Мерида начала искать прикосновений: словно ненароком задевала её руки своими, при чтении садилась как можно ближе, не отстранялась от объятий и помогала Рапунцель освоить науку танцев, хотя сама их не слишком любила. Она даже уговорила её помочь ей с готовкой и в результате перемазалась в муке, когда, засмотревшись на подругу, случайно опрокинула миску на себя.

Иногда Мериде казалось, что она ведет себя глупо, но стоило ей увидеть улыбку Рапунцель, как ей становилось плевать на то, как её поведение выглядит со стороны.

...В один из дней, снова забравшись на башню, Мерида некоторое время наблюдала за тем, как Рапунцель готовила, рассказывая о какой-то новой брошке, которую ей купила Готель. Было сложно решиться рассказать ей о собственном отъезде. Рапунцель вряд ли бы расстроилась так же сильно, как и она, но об этом думать было слишком... неприятно.

— Я уезжаю, — Мерида устроилась поудобнее на подоконнике, разглядывая безоблачное небо.

Сзади раздался какой-то непонятный звук, заставивший её обернуться: кажется, Рапунцель слишком резко поставила тарелку с пирогом на стол.

— Надолго?..

— На месяц или два. Отец решил навестить кланы, а мать все надеется, что мне понравится кто-нибудь из их наследников, — немного раздраженно закончила Мерида, которая была совсем не в восторге от ожиданий матери.

Но она же не могла сказать: «Прости, мама, но мне вообще-то куда больше нравится девушка из башни — кстати, я очень хочу вас познакомить, уверена, вы найдете общий язык»?

Повисла тишина. Рапунцель смотрела на пирог так, будто он говорил что-то занимательное, потом переглянулась с хамелеоном, сидящем на её плече. Мерида поняла, что еще немного — и она почувствует себя лишней в их теплой компании.

— Собственно, я это и хотела сказать. Джек должен будет вернуться через пару недель, он обещал привести с собой кого-то интересного, — единственное, на что Мерида надеялась, так это на то, что новенький в их компании хотя бы не будет разговаривать с животными, — так что... Я, наверное, пойду, мне еще вещи собирать. Поможешь мне спусти...

— Если я попрошу, ты останешься? — неожиданно подала голос Рапунцель и посмотрела на нее своими удивительными зелеными глазами, в которых ясно читалась надежда и отчаяние. Таких эмоций Мерида раньше у нее не видела. — Пожалуйста, я... Я...

Мерида колебалась всего несколько секунд.

— Если я попрошу, ты пойдешь со мной? — поинтересовалась она в ответ, и Рапунцель вздрогнула, широко распахнув глаза, в которых теперь метался страх.  
Тишина, повисшая между ними, была напряженной. Каждая следила за реакцией другой, ожидая ответа, малейшего движения.

Этот момент был решающим, было достаточно одного слова, чтобы все навсегда изменилось.

Рапунцель не выдержала первой: посмотрела на окно, потом на Мериду — и кинулась к подруге, обняла её так крепко, что Мериде в какой-то миг показалось, что её ребра вот-вот треснут.

— Пойду, — доверительно прошептала Рапунцель ей на ухо, и Мерида улыбнулась, на секунду обняв подругу в ответ, и отстранилась, потянув в сторону окна.

— Рапунцель, спусти свои косоньки? — предложила она, и Рапунцель ответила нервным смешком, привычно перекидывая пряди через крюк.

...Когда Готель вернулась в башню, та уже была пуста.


End file.
